Wakare: Parting
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: complete. what happened just before yuki met shuichi? flying dragons, beautiful women and lot and lots of hentai! enjoy your erotica!
1. chapter one

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gravitation or any of its characters but I wish Yuki was all mine! The parts of fushigi yugi I have used belong to Watase sensei. Then again I wish Hotohori was all mine.

A/N: Yes this is the same story I put up in January but I changed bits and added more scenes because most of my review said I needed to build up the relationship more. And anyway I didn't want to scrap it cos it was my first fic…I've brought in a little bit of Fushigi Yugi. Miyuki and Natsumi are my own characters I only borrowed their names from Taiho Schichauso so please read and review. It's not very confusing now and I made it as interesting as I could without giving up on my studies…my exams are really close. Oh and listen to with sleepless beauty sacred beauty air mix or glaring one way secret dream air mix while reading this. It really helps get in the mood. So enjoy the chapter. The nest chapter is longer.

Wakáre: Parting.

Chapter 1: The Elemental.

The tear slipped down her cheek and landed in the pool causing slow circular ripples. The wind swirled around her, almost like it was comforting her….all round not a leaf moved with the breeze. Slowly she turned to face him, her deep purple eyes filled with more tears ready to flow. Her long black hair, the only thing flying this way and that in the breeze wrapped around her. As her eyes met his, Yuki Eiri was filled with a kind of awe and wonder. He blinked and suddenly the woman was no where to be seen. Had he dreamed it all?

"Ah! Eiri-san! Daijobu desu ka?" Seguchi Tohma, his brother in law greeted him with a hug. "I've called you here, as there is someone I'd like you to meet. She's the best psychologist in the world. They say she heals you without using sedatives or other kinds of medicine. I think you should have a session with her…it might help you."

The door banged open and a woman in black jeans and a white shirt walked in. "Gomen nasai, Seguchi-san. I was held up by traffic. Ah, this is the famous Yuki Eiri! Hajimemashite! I love your books!"

Yuki blinked. She was the woman he'd seen a few days ago in the park or thought he'd seen. He took her hand, shook it, all the while looking for a trace of recognition in her. There was none.

After an hour of discussion, he fixed a session with her at nine, for the next day. Then he made his excuses and left. He went to the café a few blocks away and ordered a black coffee for himself. His brother Tatsuha joined him at the table.

"Konnichiwa, onii-chan! What's new?"

"Tatsuha, I saw something a few days ago. This woman, she was crying…." He proceeded to tell Tatsuha what had occurred. "The more I think about it, the more improbable it seems."

"You must have been dreaming. You probably saw her on TV or something and you haven't been on a date for days! I remember I was too busy to go out and spent all my time fantasizing about Sakuma Ryuichi. I remember this one time I dreamed of him shirtless and…." An elbow connected squarely with his head.

"Spare me the details of your sick fantasies! Baka!" Yuki got up and left for home. This was too confusing.

Yonokura Miyuki stretched. These morning sessions with her clients were exhausting. She ushered her current client out and fell into her chair. The breeze coming into the office solidified slightly into a faint dragon like form.

"Miyuki-chan! Would you please stop using Kokórò so much? You know we're just an echo of our real forms here! You're just going to exhaust yourself and us, by the time you're done!" Kazé the Ryu1 of wind looked annoyed.

"Kazé-chan! Daijobu! The problem is that most of the people coming to me have serious complaints. But I'm using only a little Kokórò and only on my most serious patients. By the way, my next patient Yuki Eiri or Uesugi Eiri has a pretty serious problem. So I'll have to use Kokórò." Miyuki smiled at her favorite element. Her other elemental powers were Kurái Ryu of the dark, Hirúma Ryu of the day and half of Kokórò Ryu of the heart.

Kazé glared down at her. She shrugged. "You'd better act normal Kazé-chan, he'll be here any minute. And alright I'll try not to tire myself out ok?"

The dragon gave a sigh and left, grumbling about Miyuki's stubbornness. Miyuki studied her finger nails deep in thought…maybe she should take a vacation and see Natsumi…or just cut down on the number of people she was attending to. She absent mindedly picked up the picture on her desk and fidgeted with it…_if only she was there_… there was a knock at the door and Yuki Eiri walked in.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Yuki-san. How was your morning?" she smiled at him brightly wondering whether the man ever smiled back.

"It was fine…so shall we begin?" His voice sounded clipped and cold.

"Why don't you take a seat or lie down if you want to. Get comfortable and relax." Miyuki bit back a sarcastic remark…it didn't do to lose your temper with your patients.

Yuki looked around the room. It wasn't like a normal psychologist's room. There was bed at one wall, a few chairs thrown around, one wall was full of pictures and the desk against it was huge with a single frame. Each wall was of a pale but different colour.

He sat down on one of the squishy black leather armchairs and Miyuki pulled up a bean bag next to it.

"Now, Yuki-san. Tell me about your problem, with out missing any details." She listened while he explained about his past and Kitazawa Yuki. "I pulled out the gun from the man and killed Yuki. I don't remember much of what happened after that except that I was crying when Seguchi-san came in." his voice seemed devoid of any emotion and his expression was blank like he was telling her about a fairly normal incident…but his eyes…they were full of pain. He looked at her and she looked back with expressionless eyes.

"I see. Ja! I can't make you forget, but I can make the memories a little painless. I want you to relax, empty your mind and close your eyes." She took a deep breath and called on Kokórò. She felt the heat of the Ryu in the veins and let her power out as she exhaled. She directed the power into Yuki and let it heal the pain. She gasped when she saw the red streaks of pain coating his chi. This pain could never heal completely and right now she didn't have enough power to root out all of it. She started to feel slightly nauseous and let go of Kokórò as well as Yuki. She sucked in a few breaths and saw Yuki watching her.

"Feel better Yuki-san? It's just a new technique of meditation, transferring one's chi into the other." She smiled at him tiredly.

"Hai! I'm feeling a lot better thank you. When is the next session?" He got up, his face still expressionless and picked up his coat. "Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai Daijobu. Will Friday 6 pm be fine?"

"It will." She ushered him out the door as fast as she. As it closed she sank to her knees, trying to hold back the darkness that threatened to envelope her.

Yuki stopped for a minute and heard her slide down the length of the door. He seemed to be contemplating something…her secretary looked at him with a puzzled expression. He glanced at her and walked out abruptly.

Yuki sank on to his couch and switched on the TV. After gazing at it mindlessly for a while, he switched it off and lit a cigarette. It was no good, the incident in the park seemed to be stuck in his mind. He got up and put on his coat. A walk might do him good.

The cold air outside calmed him down a bit, he even found it refreshing. The street seemed deserted…of course it was midnight but some people should have been around. He suddenly stopped and looked around…he'd landed up in front of her office. He ducked instinctively as he heard someone come down the stairs. It was her. She was talking to someone…that was funny there was no one there. Yuki peered out.

Miyuki stood on the pavement…she didn't have a coat on though it was cold. "I think I'll walk today Kazé…I'm tired of driving. And it's a beautiful night neh?"

_The wind? She was talking to the wind_? Yuki suddenly thought his eyes were deceiving him. The sir next to her solidified and a beautiful young woman appeared. She had long white hair with blue swirls in it. Her lips were a pale blue and she seemed to be wearing a thin white robe. She turned and looked at him. Yuki ducked behind the wall again. _If the woman was the wind she'd know he was there!_

"So…you decided to be a woman today huh? Why? I really miss that handsome man you turned into last time…I almost fell for you!"

"That's the nice thing about being a elemental dragon…when I want people to see me I can be anything I want! Come on I'll walk home with you…I feel like walking for once…all the flowing around bugs me sometimes." Kazé slung an arm around her shoulders and they started to walk away.

Yuki turned and watched them go…he was sure that the wind woman had seen him…but she wasn't saying anything to Miyuki for some reason. He turned and walked away…too many strange things happened when she was around…the way she had healed him for instance…he decided to keep an eye on her.

A/N: go on and read the next chapter…I decided to divide them into chapters and I'm putting them all up at once. Oh and please review.

Taka/Arashi

1 Ryu Dragon. All Miyuki's powers were in the forms of dragons…they could change forms if they felt like it but their normal forms were dragons. Kazé and Miyuki go a long way back…which is why the informality exists.


	2. Chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of gravitation or any of the characters. They own me. I do not own any of the characters of fushigi yugi either. Konan owns me and my thoughts.

A/N: It's nicer if you play sleepless beauty sacred beauty air mix or glaring one way secret dream air mix while reading this. It really helps get in the mood. So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Tomorrow.

"Yeah Miyu-chan. I'll call you tomorrow, honto! Don't wear yourself out, be good ok?" Natsumi's voice sounded a little crackly on the phone.

"I'll be good Nutty-chan. Have fun, miss you." Miyuki didn't want the conversation to end, but she knew the bill would go skyrocketing if she didn't say goodbye now. She fought to keep her voice from shaking.

"Matá nè, Miyu-chan. I miss you too!" the phone went down on the other side with a click that seemed to echo throughout the room. She choked back tears and made a quick decision. She buzzed for her secretary.

"Ochiba-san…I'm going out. Cancel all my appointments…I'm not feeling too well." She walked past her baffled secretary. She had never done this before and that accounted for Ochiba being so puzzled. But then she needed a break too. She walked to the park where she had left Natsumi the other day. Natsumi had been going back to their world for a while. She had just gotten back and Miyuki wanted to let go everything and go to Australia to spend sometime with her…the fact that only two weeks had passed didn't seem to matter.

She reached the spot and tried opening the portal, regardless of being seen by anyone who passed. She concentrated all three of her dragons and called to Suzako to let her back in…other than all the red light radiating out of her and the red symbol of Fuyú the winter glowing on her bare shoulder, nothing happened. The glow faded and she kicked a nearby tree, ignoring the pain in her foot. Eve Kazé blowing around her didn't help. She punched the ground really hard, anger radiated from her like a ripples in a pool. He punched it again and again until…

"What did the poor ground do to you?" she turned around and saw Yuki standing behind her, a trace of amusement on his face.

"Leave me alone…I have enough problems with out one of my patients mocking me!" she glared at him.

"Ok…so you give us advice on ways to solve our problems and come and beat up the ground to solve yours? If that's such an effective method baka…you should tell us" Yuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't call me baka!" was all she could manage. There was some truth in what he was saying. She wondered if she should just fly away…it didn't matter if he saw her, no one would believe him if he said so and she could just wipe it out of his memory in the next session.

She heard Kokórò's voice in her head. _Don't be stupid Miyuki. Yeah so you'll fly away and do what? How many times do we have to tell you we're only echoes of what we are in our world…flying about 50 meters from here would get you so tired you wouldn't be able to get home…if you had rested it would be a different matter…you could fly for at least half an hour. Just handle the situation…you're a psychologist!_

She saw him watching her curiously and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her expressionless. "You just went blank there for a second."

"Oh." He still didn't leave. After a few minutes of staring at each other, he opened his mouth. "So…you want to tell me about it?" the question came out awkwardly like he wasn't used to being nice.

She opened her mouth to deny it, but then changed her mind. "Yeah…well it's just that my best friend left two weeks back and I can't seem to get over it. There's this big sinking feeling I get when I think about it and I'm just mad that I cant go to Australia and see her right now…if I had my pow…well that's the problem that's all. I was over reacting." She had almost given herself away! What kind of a dope was she to do that? She suddenly realized with horror that she was wearing a sleeveless shirt and the glow from the symbol on her arm hadn't gone completely yet…how much had he seen? And why hadn't Kazé warned her that he was here?

"You know what…it's going to be fine. You're just feeling lonely…why don't we go and get a bite to eat?" again Yuki sounded awkward like he didn't make such offers usually and was really embarrassed to do it now.

She thought about it for a moment. He was being nice…she decided something to eat wouldn't be bad after all. As long as she kept her glowing shoulder away from him for a while.

They walked down to a small restaurant close by. Neither of them had much to talk about…Miyuki didn't want to tell him any more about Natsumi incase anything else slipped out and Yuki well…he just didn't seem like a talkative person. After eating in silence, she decided to put an end to the awkwardness.

"So what are you working on now? You're last book was really good." Miyuki asked him.

"I'm working on this book called GET. It's just the usual romantic stuff only this time I decided to end with the heroine and the hero separating and not meeting again ever. It's been sometime since I did an angst ending." Yuki didn't look at her; he just went on eating his sandwich.

She finished her food and decided to leave…there was so much to think about and talk to Kazé about. And this silence was getting boring. "Um…I guess I'll be going Yuki-san. Thanks for the food…a lot of work to do you know."

She left…after a while Yuki followed her. He really had to know if she could do anything else…he had actually been pretty shocked to see her glowing in red light and that symbol on her arm…_who was she?_

She reached her apartment and rummaged around in her bag. "Dammit! I've locked my self out!" she thought about the situation for a while…then she just grimaced and flew up to her window. Yuki almost let go of the bag he was holding…_she could fly? _He watched her climb into her window and disappear into the apartment.

"I wonder how much he saw Nutty-chan. Yeah I can't believe I did something so stupid but you have to understand I love you…I miss you as well. He's so cold…I mean I understand his past has made him like that, but I wish I could get under that coolness and see who he really is!" Miyuki lay on her couch and stretched.

"Why are you so interested in him? You were never this interested in all you're other patients…Miyu-chan…do you have a crush on him?" Natsumi teased.

"No I don't! Its just that I can heal him…not completely…the pain will come back eventually but you know I can make him feel better and hope it helps him become nicer. Though you know he was really nice to me today…"

"From what I've seen and heard Yuki Eiri is a very handsome man…" Natsumi's voice got cut off and came back through the crackle. "Miyu-chan I have to go now…I have to be at work early tomorrow. Bye."

"Yeah ok. Bye nut! Take care." Miyuki put the phone down and wondered about Yuki Eiri…no she couldn't be crushing on the guy…he was too cold for her. She switched on the CD player and listened to the instrumental version of sleepless beauty. She loved Nittle Grasper! The picture on the wall caught her eye, making them turn into dark pools of sadness…Hotohori…

Yuki Eiri was thinking…about his strange psychologist. He really wanted to know who she was. He had enough evidence to confront her now and he wouldn't let her laugh it off. _"Chi transfers my ass! She did something with her powers and I know it…I felt better than I had in days. Then she almost fainted. Then there was that other day in the park…the only wind that blew was around her, she was talking to the wind, she was glowing red and that symbol on her shoulder as well. I want to find out who she is and I will!"_ but why am I so interested? It's not my problem is it?

A small voice in his head said "You're attracted to her…the first time you saw her…she was so beautiful…you're just really attracted to her."

Yuki grimaced. "I'm not attracted! I've been attracted to so many girls in my life and I've never followed them, all over the place. I'm just curious. And now I'm going insane talking to myself!" he switched on the TV and started watching it.

Her secretary stuck her head in and announced Yuki's arrival. She smiled and greeted him.

Yuki sat down in the same armchair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Anymore nightmares? Stress? "

"Iie. You did good work last time. So beaten up the ground again? Or has everything been going fine?" He looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes everything's been going fine. So shall we get down to your session now?" her voice had a slight edge to it…she didn't want him prying into her life.

This time she had been saving Kokórò for this. She didn't know if she could complete the job and be ok herself, but she breathed in and let go of her power. Yuki gasped as Kokórò flooded him and closed his eyes tight.

Miyuki finished, checked that the red sears were gone and stopped. She forced her eyes open and swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She saw Yuki get up for and glass of water and stood up too. His face started to float. Darkness enveloped her as she collapsed against him.

"Miyu-chan! Let's play tag! You're it!" Miyuki tore after Natsumi around the pond. It had been so long.

"Girls, stop it! We have to go back or the lunch will be gone. You know mother gets angry if I miss lunch!" Natsumi's cousin Hotohori's voice came floating out of the haze.

Miyuki stopped and caught hold his hand as he came up to them. . "Hoto-chan…I've missed you so much."

"Missed me, huh? You can let go of my hand now!" Yuki dislodged his hand from her hold.

Miyuki looked up…she was back in her office, in the bed and Yuki was looking down at her with a very slight smile.

"Gomen, Yuki-san! I thought you were someone else." She blinked away the moist feeling in her eyes.

"Someone in these pictures?" he said picking up the picture on the desk. It was of four teenagers laughing up at the camera. They wore kimonos and a part of a palace and a pond were in the background.

"Um…yes." She got up and smiled. "I guess I should have eaten something…it's been a tiring day."

"So on how many people did you use your powers?' Yuki asked her nonchalantly his back to her.

"Gomen. Yuki-san I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You do. I saw you in the park the other night….the only breeze there was around you, not even a leaf stirred. Then there was that time when I was taking a walk and I saw you talking to the wind…in the shape of a woman, the other day when we met you were glowing red and there was a symbol on your arm. And today you used something to make the pain go away…completely…I can even think of the past without feeling any pain or guilt. Who are you?"

She looked at him, slightly annoyed and decided to tell the truth. "I am Yonokura Miyuki an elemental. My friend Tsakamoto Natsumi and I were sent here from the empire of Konan, by our god Suzako. We have elemental powers; I have Kurái, Hirúma, Kokórò and Kazé. She has Mizú the Ryu of water, Jímèn the Ryu of earth, Hí the Ryu of fire and Kokórò. What you saw Yuki-san was just an echo of my powers…I can't use them in this world to their full extent. Only in Konan can I be of full strength."

Yuki looked at her his eyes wide with surprise. _An ancient in this world? How was that possible?_

"I'm slightly normal here except I can talk to the elements and use them to some extent. All those pictures are of my friends and me in Konan. There were nine warriors of Suzako in Konan. The first seven were needed to summon Suzako, when a maiden from another world appeared there. But the legend goes that even after the summoning, Konan would be in peril. That is where my friend and I are needed. We are here until then." Miyuki smiled at him a little hesitantly. For some reason she was hoping he'd accept her like that and not start avoiding her.

Yuki stared at her. "Honto ni?"

"Honto. I know you believe me. Well coming back to our session… I have removed all the pain today. I'm not saying it won't come back if something or someone reminds you of it strongly, but at least you can have peace for a while."

She saw him look at the picture and took it from him. "The girl with the brown hair and green eyes in my best friend Natsumi, the guy next to her with the long black hair and hazel eyes is her cousin Hotohori, the emperor to be of Konan and the guy next to me is my cousin Tamahome. Our friend Tasuki took the picture, when I went back to visit once. It took Nats and me four hours to teach him how to use the camera!" she smiled lovingly at the picture.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yuki made a late enquiry…he had forgotten to ask when he had pounced on her with his question as soon as she woke up.

"I am. I feel a little weak, but it'll pass. I can't work tomorrow, definitely. How are you feeling Yuki-san?"

"I told you, I'm feeling really good. I can think back, but there isn't any pain or stress. A little feeling of guilt maybe." Yuki smiled at her.

"It'll come back though Yuki-san. I told you. If I'm still here I can heal it again. Yuki-san, I was just thinking…if you're free tomorrow, why don't we go out somewhere? You need a break and I need a break…we can take it together. Is 10 tomorrow morning fine?"

Miyuki picked him at 10 precisely in her black convertible jaguar. It had been Hotohori's gift to her…she'd just converted the gold coins into money.

They decided to go to an arcade first…Miyuki wanted to do something where shooting was involved and went straight in Alien Invader where she shot down three of the four invading aliens. Then they bowled for a while. Then she dragged Yuki to the casino and they played black jack until 2.00 in the afternoon.

Yuki said he wanted to go to the bookstore to pick up a new book by his favorite author and they got chased by fans because Yuki had forgotten his sunglasses. Then Miyuki decided she wanted to check out water world…they admired the whales and dolphins for a few hours and then headed went to a posh seaside restaurant for dinner. They went back to Miyuki's apartment.

"I haven't had so much since Natsumi was here last." She smiled at Yuki. "Did you have fun too Yuki-san?"

"Yes I did, Yonokura-san. I liked the place we went to for lunch. The fish was very good. Haven't been out in days too." Yuki sat down beside her on the couch.

"Call me Miyuki. I liked the casino best. I love gambling!" Miyuki smiled and closed her eyes. "Hotohori used to get really angry when I gambled in Konan…he used to say it was unladylike.

"Hotohori. You were going out with him?" Yuki asked her as he meddled with the remote.

"Something like that. We were kind of young; I mean I was only fourteen when I came to this world. I went back for a visit at sixteen, we were going together then, but the visit was a short one and it really hurt to leave." She looked away. "I don't know, now. God, I'd love to go back."

Yuki decided to leave…it had been a long day and he had to finish some chapters. She walked him to the door.

"See you soon Yuki-san. Thanks for a really good day." She smiled at him her small pink mouth expanding as much as it could. He couldn't help it…it was like a reflex reaction. He bent down and slowly kissed her. It got a little passionate and he pushed her up against the door. They kissed like that for a few more moment and jumped apart when the neighbour a fat old lady cleared her throat loudly and made a comment about teenagers kissing in public.

"This isn't public…" Miyuki pouted a bit. She looked at Yuki and turned even redder than she was. She suddenly made up her mind and turned to him. "Yuki-san…would you like to go out tomorrow? I have a special place in mind…how bout we meet up in the evening?"

"Sure…" he smiled at her and left.

"If I rest all of today I'll be able to do it. Kazé I'll need you help though." Miyuki yelled looking around for Kazé to turn up.

Yuki waited until seven and then got up convinced that she wouldn't come. Just as he decided to change into something more comfortable the doorbell rang. He opened the door and leaned on the frame. It was Miyuki.

"You're late."

"No I'm not we never fixed a time…and I thought it would be nicer in the night. You'd better bring a camera along." She moved aside and walked in with Kazé behind her.

Yuki stared at Kazé…who was in a man's form now…a man with tanned skin, white-blue hair and pale blue eyes. His hair fell slightly floppy on one side of his head. He shook hands with Yuki and disappeared.

"Now." Miyuki pulled him over to the balcony. "I need you to trust me. I want you to hold my hand and jump." She pulled him onto the railing.

Yuki stared at her in disbelief. "You want me to jump? But what if someone sees us?"

"No one will…I've asked Kurái to shield us. You do trust me right?"

Yuki swallowed. "I do." They jumped off and Yuki waited for the sickening thud but all he felt was a rush of air. He looked down and saw the light of Tokyo below him, he glanced at Miyuki…they were flying. It wasn't what he had expected…some sort of superman thingy…they were just almost standing on the air and moving pretty fast.

"Do you like it? I can only do this for an hour you know" Miyuki flew a little closer to him. Her hair was flying around and her cheeks had a pink glow to them.

"Yeah I do…where are we going?" Yuki felt like he could reach out and grab the stars…he almost banged into Miyuki when he saw the outline of Kurái's dark head next to him. They stopped on a high tower and rested there for a while.

He looked at her…she was wearing her usual black jeans but a nice white V-neck sleeveless satin top had replaced the shirts she normally wore and as she lay down her hair was spread out around her. Kurái's dark stars glinted around her making her look unearthly. He positioned the camera and clicked. She sat up immediately.

"Yuki! If anyone sees that picture they'll be wondering how there were stars in my hair. Baka! Didn't you realize that?"

"I wont let anyone see it…it'll be for my eyes only. And anyway I couldn't not click the picture…you looked so beautiful. So I don't think you'; blame me if i…" he kissed her.

Kazé swirled around them…watching them kiss, the night all around them…it was a pity this had to happen now.

They got back to Yuki's house really late that night. "Ok then I'll be going…" Miyuki tried to leave when Yuki grabbed her. "No you won't."

He kissed her again holding the back of her neck to make the kiss deeper. She pushed her hands into his hair, before breaking apart. "Yuki…" He slipped his hand into her shirt and massaged her breasts. She moaned and started to unbutton his shirt. He ran little kisses down her neck and shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. She could feel the hard toned up muscles beneath his smooth skin. She kisses him again and pulled her shirt off. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She rolled on top of him, her hair falling around them like a veil. "Are you sure about this Yuki?" he slid his hands down her hips trailing kisses down her body. "I'm sure."

She almost ripped off his trousers with desire. She started to fondled make him harder than he already was…he started thrusting with a sudden urgency, until they collapsed on top of each other. After a while Miyuki fell asleep…Yuki watched her sleep feeling a new protectiveness. She was curled up against him, her face nestling into his chest. He put an arm around her and drew her closer…was he in love?

Later he seemed to remember clearly when he had realized something was wrong…that something was going to happen. It had been one morning…Miyuki had stayed over the night before…it had been a long night and Yuki had woken up at twelve noon. Miyuki had still been asleep, she had her back to him and they had curled up together so he kept still as he didn't want to wake her.

It had happened suddenly…he was musing about asking her to live him…they had been going out for two months after all…when the invisible symbol on her arm had blazed red and he felt his arm go through her. he didn't know at the time if he had imagined it all it had lasted for a few seconds…he had gabbed her to make sure she was still whole…waking her up in the process…the symbol had disappeared by now.

"Yuki-chan…" She looked at him bleary eyed. "Are you ok? What is it?"

He had assured her that everything was fine and that he'd just been having a nightmare and they had decided to wake up for a cup of coffee. Then he had tried to convince himself that he had dreamed it all but had failed miserably. Later Miyuki had told him that she had been dreaming about Konan when he had woken her… "_Everything suddenly seemed so clear…like I was there Yuki-chan!_" she had told him reproachfully.

But over the few weeks nothing went wrong and everything was fine. He forgot about the incident and life went on normally. Until that day in the park…

It had been a sunny afternoon they were at a pond feeding koi fish. After Miyuki stopped screaming the place down, every time a fish sucked at her hand, they went to a nice grassy spot and sat down.

"The last time I fed those fish was with Nutty-chan. I screamed then too. Last time it was because I was scared. This time I just felt like yelling…did I hurt your ears Yuki-chan?" she put her head on his chest as he lay back on the grass.

"They're still ringing. God, why did I ever start dating a crazy woman like you? You seemed so sane in the beginning." Yuki shook his head slightly and smoothed her hair.

"You seemed cold in the beginning, but now I know you're not. People change…live with it. Anyway…it's been a good month and I've had a good break." She got up and looked at him. Her hand strayed to his hair and she kissed him. "I love you, Yuki-chan."

He glanced up at her. She looked serious. She loved him? She couldn't love him! She had told him she loved Hotohori a lot more than him. He turned away and changed the subject. "So, is Natsumi coming over? You said she would be around now."

"No." she took a deep breath. "Yuki-chan, I'm going to be leaving soon."

It took him a few minutes to register…she was leaving? To where? Now? What about them…their relationship?

"Yuki-chan…the ties are getting stronger, Natsumi agrees. I talked to Kazé and I have to go back to…Konan. I really tried not to fall in love with you all these days. I knew from the start this would happen. It's so hard, I fell in love with Hoto-chan….I had to leave for here. I fall in love with you…I have to go back to Konan. God seems to be playing games with me." Her hair fell forward covering her face.

He looked at her; she looked like she was holding back tears. He got up and hugged her. He wanted to cry too. This couldn't be happening…the one time he felt whole, he felt alive! And now she had to leave. His whole being cried out.

She got up. "Yuki-chan, I can make you forget…all this. You don't have to remember me." She looked at his hurt face. "You won't be hurt again. You'll just forget me and go on with your life. You…"

She got cut off as he kissed her. "I don't want to forget you. Why would I want to forget _you_? It'll hurt, but hey, they say parting is a sweet sorrow. Why do you want to wipe out my memories? I'll have them even if I don't have you." He helped her up and wiped off her tears. "Let's go home."

They had to go to a party the night before she left…Mika and Seguchi were entertaining and Yuki had already promised to go a few days back. He tried his best to enjoy himself, but failed miserably. When he was sure Miyuki was busy talking to others he slipped out to the balcony…tomorrow night…he didn't know how he would deal with tomorrow night.

He didn't notice Seguchi slip out next to him. "Eiri…are you alright? You look really pale…"

"I'm fine." His voice went back to its normal coolness. He tried to glare at Tohma and turned away when he realized he'd give himself away if anyone looked directly at him.

"What's the matter, Eiri? I know something's wrong…is it something to do with Miyuki?" Seguchi looked at him sharply.

"She's leaving." Yuki snapped, still not looking at him.

"She's leaving? Where's she going?" Seguchi looked at him puzzled.

"Abroad…I really don't want to talk about this now ok? So leave me alone!" Yuki knew he sounded harsh…like he used to before.

"But…"

"Is something wrong? Seguchi-san? Yuki?" Miyuki asked in a quiet voice.

"Eiri, just told me that you're leaving, Yonokura-san." Seguchi stated…an eyebrow rose enquiringly.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to…I'll mostly be going to Australia. I…I don't think I'll be coming back. Thank you for everything Seguchi-san. Now if you don't mind I'd like to leave…its pretty late and I have to pack if I'm leaving tomorrow…oh and Yuki and I have some plans." Miyuki couldn't keep the slight quiver out of her voice. She steered Yuki out.

Seguchi stared at their retreating forms, he had to find out exactly where she was heading…he saw Miyuki turn towards him with a sort of far off look. He turned around trying to remember what he had just been thinking about…ah yes…Yonokura-san was going to Australia…to bad about that though. He hoped Yuki would get over it.

At Yuki's house, a silence prevailed. He sat on his bed watching her pack her things…she had moved in with him a few weeks back. As she cleaned out her stuff, the room began to look and feel emptier. She put the little odds and ends that were left out into the suitcase and zipped it up. Then she turned and concentrated her energy on it and in a flash of red the suitcase was gone. She turned and grinned at him… "Look at that…we even get to send our luggage beforehand so we can travel light."

She came up and put her arms round him as he laid his head on her chest. She ruffled his hair. "It's going to be fine Yuki-chan…it'll work out." Two big tears dripped onto his face…he looked up and saw her eyes fill with tears, taking him back to the first time he had seen her. He stood up and kissed her softly…they made love for a while and then cuddled up together…it would be tomorrow…the last time they ever saw each other. Yuki held her close…he never wanted to let her go…his Miyuki. He hadn't even told her how much he loved her…why couldn't he just overcome his coldness and tell her?

The portal opened up behind her. It was in the park where they had first met. She kissed him softly. She turned and started to walk away. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he couldn't. She stopped at the last moment and turned.

"I love you…Yuki-chan."

"I love you too, Miyuki." As he said it the red light enveloped her and in an instant she was gone. He leaned on the railing of the bridge. The tear slipped down his cheek and landed in the pool causing slow circular ripples. He flicked it away and lit a cigarette. He felt cold and distant again…all the clarity in his life felt like it had been dimmed. As he started to walk home, the wind started to blow almost like Kazé was trying to comfort him.

Suddenly a slip of paper blew at him. He caught it and read a few lyrics of a love song. _Miyuki. _He looked up to see a sugar pink haired guy with violet eyes looking at him.

"Is this your writing?"

The guy looked a little surprised. "Uh…Yes."

"Worse than an elementary school student! You shouldn't try to write a love song with your lack of skill." He let go of the paper and walked up to the boy. "You've got zero talent. Give it up."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this updated version better than the old one. It is longer than the other one, and I wrote it directly from what I'm feeling now and reviewed it a hundred times. Again…I'm not too good at the hentai scenes, sorry if it's a little too rushed in those parts. Thanks for reading. Oh and I dedicate this new version to Zack…my friend in Australia…come back soon. Oh and thanks Midou Kerian, Imanut, raven and hana tamare for reviewing the old version.

Taka/Arashi.


End file.
